High visibility belts are frequently worn by various personnel to avoid accidental injury from engagement by vehicles and other mobile equipment under conditions where the equipment operators might not otherwise be sufficiently visually alerted to the presence of the belt wearer in the path of the equipment to avoid injurious contact. High visibility adjustable length belts having retroreflective front sides are well known in which length adjustment and fastening has been provided by use of two bar and three bar slide elements through which the belt is looped and by hook and loop type fasteners. However, there has been a need for a more versatile high visibility unit.